


Coffee Table Guy

by Madisuzy



Series: SofM challenge prompts [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempted Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prompt 09 one shot fic, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus Shinra is usually not much of a social creature, but he has only just turned 16, and finally been given a full time position in his father's company, so he feels the need to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Table Guy

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** \- 09 ONE SHOT - for SinsofMidnight's Writing Challenge on LJ  
>  **Note** \- My own cheeky little interpretation of why Kunsel always wears that damn helmet and why he always seems to know so much... and just what Rufus and Tseng have to do with it.

Rufus Shinra is usually not much of a social creature, but he has only just turned 16, and finally been given a full time position in his father's company, so he feels the need to celebrate. It's not the Vice President's position that he'd been hoping for, not yet, but he's away from his tutors and an official member of Shinra incorporated now, and all the rest is just a mater of time.

Going out partying is something new, but he's been so high all week from finally finishing his college degree, and surely enjoying himself isn't such a bad thing. It was his father's idea after all, and even the young blond's companions on this night have been chosen by Shinra senior, so Rufus can hardly be faulted for following the President's orders. 

Besides, he has his Turks to watch over him, even while he parties with the rich and promising of Midgar's elite. Reno and Rude don't look like they're enjoying themselves, but they won't stop Rufus from doing as he likes... well, not without a direct order from Tseng anyway. Luckily, the Head Turk is in Junon tonight with the President and unable to lord his usual overprotective rule over Rufus' life, so the blond is having the time of his life.

The fact he's never really talked to any of these people before is a little intimidating at first, but Rufus refuses to let it show. He doesn't plan on making any real friends here, or letting anyone get too close, as this is all about pampering himself and drinking in the praise and flattery of the beautiful people around him. 

But as the night wears on, the crowd thins and the soda he's been drinking starts to taste a little odd. He finds himself a little less able to distinguish where he's drawn his own personal lines when it comes to these people, and they seem so eager to spend time with him that he can't help but want the night to go on a little longer.

There's only three young men and himself left eventually, and Rufus caves to their teasing about his babysitters and orders Reno and Rude from the room. At first, they won't go, but after a string of insults and jibes, Reno storms out muttering obscenities about rich brats, and Rude silently goes after him. Whether it's to chastise the redhead and bring him back, or stand outside and agree with the tirade, Rufus doesn't care in the slightest. He's too smugly surprised it was so easy to get rid of them to think any further about it, and as his new companions congratulate him and pass him another drink, he downs it with a smirk of self satisfaction.

Things blur after that, and it's all drinks and laughs and then it's getting too hot. Rufus shrugs off some of his layers until there is only his silk shirt left, and for once he doesn't feel so vulnerable like this, as the men with him are all doing the same. Two of the men are a couple of years older than him, but there is one that seems to be around his own age and he is one of the prettiest males Rufus has ever seen. As he sits on the coffee table before Rufus, the blond looks over his Wutain features, and remembers somebody saying earlier that he's a servant or something, although now Rufus can't quite recall the details.

Coffee table guy smiles and Rufus just stares back, a little confused as the youth doesn't stop with his jacket, slowly unbuttoning his shirt like it's some kind of performance just for him. Rufus can't help but enjoy the view, even if that smile seems out of context and is far too sweet and friendly. From the neck down this could be Tseng... a younger Tseng, but still its close enough for his long denied libido. 

Rufus is so busy watching the one sitting on the coffee table before him, that he doesn't notice the two on each side of him as they remove their shirts and toe off their shoes, sharing a smirk over his head. 

The coffee table guy has his full attention, and when he sweeps his long dark hair over one shoulder, Rufus can only try to swallow down the wave of lust, watching as the ends of the strands play peek a boo with one nipple. Pulling his eyes upwards, Rufus takes a better look at the youth's face, comparing the similarities and differences to Tseng. There's no coldness in the warm eyes looking back at him and it's strangely disturbing to see it missing. Rufus decides if he just looks at that bare chest and the hand gliding over it so seductively, he can imagine this is Tseng, dark hair spilling loose as Rufus has never seen it before. 

Rufus is so hard already that it's bordering on uncomfortable, because he's always wanted Tseng. It's a useless pursuit, as Tseng sees him as nothing more than a child and Rufus has long ago exhausted all attempts to flirt or gain some kind of reaction from the Head Turk to his clumsy advances.

This though... this is right in front of him, fingers pinching dusky nipples in a tease, and as the shirt finally falls from those slim shoulders, Rufus finds he just wants. It isn't Tseng, will never be Tseng, but if he doesn't look at the face, he can pretend. It's not like coffee table guy isn't attractive, and he is built for his age, the graceful sinewy strength so reminiscent of Tseng's body. Rufus finds himself falling to his knees before him, hurriedly undoing the clothing in the way until he is face to face with a flushed cock, hard and waiting and all just for him.

Swallowing it down, he closes his eyes and thinks of Tseng. Coffee table guy moans low and in Rufus' mind it's no longer just a dream. This is Tseng and he is finally getting to touch, getting to taste what he's yearned after for so long. The hand in his hair is needy, forcing more cock down his throat, and Rufus only moans and swallows it down, ready to do his best to impress.

The voices around him are unclear, and he is too lost in his fantasy to care what they are saying, too busy to even try and fight the hands that strip the rest of his clothes away. There are two hands in his hair now, twisting and pulling and leaving him no way to escape, but it all only makes Rufus harder. He's always imagined Tseng would be a little rough and demanding, and he can take it, doesn't care as long as it's Tseng.

Rufus ends up being held still as his face is fucked, long strokes going deep and choking him from time to time, but it does nothing to dissuade him. The other hands on his body are confusing, but what little cognitive function he has left is busy fighting for breath until a sudden wash of come fills his mouth.

Rufus swallows it all down eagerly as his hips wriggle from the hand stroking his cock, and then suddenly something cold and wet is pushed into his backside, and it jolts him enough that his fantasy suddenly disappears.

Opening his eyes in shock, Rufus looks up to find it isn't Tseng's cock in his mouth, and he panics. The cock in his mouth is withdrawn as the other youth notices his distress, but when Rufus tries to move his arms he finds them tied behind his back and he automatically starts failing in earnest. There are too many hands all over him, and his head is too muddled and confused for anything he does to make much difference at this point, and it's only a short fight before he's quickly subdued by his own waning strength.

"Let me go!" he tries to yell, but the sound comes out as more of a mumbled whine, and coffee table guy is suddenly before him, smoothing hair out of his eyes in a move he guesses is meant to calm him. It only makes Rufus more upset, because this is not Tseng and Tseng will be so mad with him and he knows it's all his own stupid fault. These men aren't going to stop just because he asks them too.

"Hush now, pretty prince. We're not going to hurt you, just make you feel so, so good. You want to feel good, don't you?" coffee table guy croons, and Rufus glares at him, angry at himself for ever even considering this vapid girly looking creature could ever be his Tseng.

"Fuck you! Let me go or I will have you all killed," Rufus insists, his words hissed and he guesses, about as intimidating as a wet kitten in his current state. It doesn't make him feel any better to know that he's right when the two men behind him chuckle at his threats. Strangely though, coffee table guy doesn't seem amused.

"I don't think that's going to help right now," coffee table guy insists, hands still gently caressing Rufus' face. Rufus tries to turn quickly enough to bite a finger but misses in his dazed state, and then somebody behind him smacks his bare ass in punishment, and the men behind him begin laughing again. "Now, now, little prince. If you don't behave, they're going to get rough with you, and you don't want this to hurt, do you?" 

"He's still hard after that slap, so maybe he likes it rough," one of the other men adds, and it's about then that the real fear starts to set in and Rufus can't hide the wide eyed look he gives coffee table guy.

"No, don't hurt him. It'll only complicate things and you're the one that wanted it simple," coffee table guy says over his head. Rufus can't see which man he's talking to, but one of them huffs in what is hopefully agreement. "That isn't what this is supposed to be about anyway, or I would have never agreed to work for you. Besides, he's not such a bad guy, are you little prince?"

Those hands are still gently caressing and Rufus is so confused by them, so confused by how the hell he got into this position in the first place. He's hasn't been this frightened since he was a child and he can feel himself trembling as he swallows down the urge to cry. They can take his self respect, but they will never get his tears.

"Fine, whatever. But I get to fuck him first," one of the other men grumbles, and Rufus tenses as hands return to his body, prodding and poking him in places he simply doesn't want to be touched. Unfortunately, his cock seems to have other ideas, and he is hard and leaking again in no time, his cheeks flushing red when a moan escapes his lips as what feels like a finger pushes inside his backside again.

"It's alright. You've been drugged, so you have no choice but to enjoy this, I'm afraid," coffee table guy leans in and whispers in Rufus' ear. "Just relax and let them have their way and then it will be over sooner, alright?"

Rufus doesn't get this guy at all, but at least he seems to be intent on there being no pain, and for that, Rufus finds himself a little thankful. Coffee table guy has started to be like a life buoy in this storm dragging Rufus under, and when he tries to kiss Rufus, the blond finds himself allowing it, wanting the youth to be happy with him enough to keep protecting him from being hurt. It's only a kiss after all, and to have somebody on his side in this, even if only a little, seems worth it.

Suddenly there is nothing but breath stealing pain, and Rufus screams, startling the one kissing him enough that he pulls back and the sound fills the room.

"You fucking idiot!" coffee table guy hisses while Rufus sucks in a breath as the pain abates, leaning heavily into his partial ally's arms to get as far away from the others as possible. Then there is a tense silence for a moment and just as one of the other men lets out a breath, there is a sudden bang on the door to the room.

"Fuck!" one of the men behind Rufus exclaims, and then there are the sounds of hurried movement around him. Strangely, the one holding him doesn't move at all and he forces himself to look up at coffee table guy's pretty face, seeing the look of pure defeat in his expression as he stares at the door. There is another bang, and the wood starts to splinter.

"We got enough on the video of him sucking off the whore and the fire escape is just out the window. Come on, hurry the fuck up!" one of the other men in the room insists. Rufus glances around coffee table guy's shoulder to see the man at the window, hurriedly opening it and beginning to climb out with a video camera in one hand.

Another loud bang and one of the hinges on the door breaks, but the other still holds along with the lock, and it's enough to prevent entry. Rufus feels the beginnings of relief, because he knows it's his Turks coming and he's going to be saved.

"What about the whore?" the other man asks, pausing at the window and pulling a handgun out of the jacket he'd just shrugged on. "Should I...?" 

Rufus' feels a moment of pure terror at the thought and is moving before he even thinks it through. He pushes forward, tumbling coffee table guy backwards onto the floor, and throws himself over the stunned young man so that the other two can't get a clear shot from the window. Then there is another bang and the door explodes inward, quickly followed by a burst of gunfire. Rufus can only huddle over coffee table guy with his eyes closed and wait for it all to stop.

He still doesn't move when everything calms down, and just listens to Reno out on the fire escape, chuckling like some kind of psychotic madman. Then another set of shoes approach the window and Rufus guesses they belong to Rude.

"So, is prince asshole still breathing?" Reno drawls as he climbs back in the window, eyes on his partner. Rude reaches up and slaps the back of Reno's head in chastisement, setting off a string of curses from the redhead in an all too familiar dance for these two. Reno is, after all, technically still in training and Rude is his teacher, as he's only sixteen even if he's already been a Turk for years.

"I was only askin' if he's okay," Reno whines, but the bastard is still smirking, because he know it's the name he called Rufus that he was smacked for. "Tseng will have our balls if there's so much as a scratch on his royal ass."

"Which is why we shouldn't have left the room to begin with," Rude mutters before pulling out his cell phone. "I'm not covering for you this time, Reno." That line steals the amusement from Reno, and while he's busy scowling, Rude starts making calls. 

Rufus would take the opportunity of their distraction to get up and cover himself, but his arms are still tied and his legs are refusing to work at all. He's so busy trying not to panic over the possibility that this paralysis might be permanent, that he doesn't notice his arms are being untied until they fall usually to the floor on ether side of him.

"Rufus? Can you move at all?" the coffee table guy suddenly whispers, startling Rufus a little as he'd just assumed the youth was unconscious from when he'd thrown himself on top of him. He must of just untied him too, as the two Turks are still over by the window.

"No," Rufus mumbles, feeling his face redden in embarrassment because they're both still naked and he's just lying there like a lump. "Sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry. The drug they used does that, but it's not permanent or anything. It'll wear off in a couple of hours and you'll be fine," the youth murmurs in his ear, arms wrapping around Rufus. The youth wriggles himself upright, ending up with the blond sitting between his legs, head resting on his shoulder. There's a small blanket on one edge of the sofa, and coffee table guy manages to grab it and pull it over them much to Rufus' relief. He's still hard and really doesn't want the Turks to see that, as this whole situation is humiliating enough as it is.

"Hey, Rude. The kid that was under Rufus ain't dead. Can I kill 'em?" Reno asks, and Rufus can see him now, gaze predatory as the coffee table guy trembles a little against his back 

"You're not going to find out anything from a corpse, so killing me is probably a little premature, don't you think?" the youth insists, petting Rufus' head when the blond tries to move and only manages a few twitches.

Rufus doesn't want the youth harmed, even if he's so drugged that it may be a passing urge. It's just such a strong feeling right now that when Reno takes a few steps closer, he hisses at the redhead loud enough to be noticed.

"Woah... okay, sir, don't go getting riled up. You want him breathing, he stays breathing. For now, anyway," Reno concedes, taking a step back. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Kunsel," the youth answers, and Rufus gives a huff of relief at finally getting a name to go with the face. He's so sick of saying 'coffee table guy' in his thoughts.

"Kunsel, ya know who you're holding up there?" Reno continues, lighting up a cigarette as Rude puts away his phone and walks over.

"Yes, it's Rufus Shinra, President Shinra's son," Kunsel replies, readjusting the blanket when the blond's continued attempts to move make it fall down on one side. "Rufus, stop trying to move and just rest. It'll take time for the drug to wear off but you're safe now... aren't you?" Kunsel looks at the Turks a little suspiciously, hugging the blond a little tighter.

"Safe," Rufus manages to whisper, but his eyes are getting heavier by the moment. It's so embarrassing, being this weak, but more than that, he wants to make sure he gets to talk to Kunsel again. It wouldn't be the first time that the Turks made someone disappear before Rufus could object. "Stay," Rufus adds, nuzzling the side of Kunsel's neck. Promise?"

Just before he slips into unconsciousness, Rufus hears 'I promise', and hopes it's not just his imagination.

***.***

When Rufus wakes up again, his head is pounding and as he goes to roll over, he finds he's not alone. Peering out cautiously from behind his long fringe, he can't help but smile when he finds Kunsel in the bed beside him, flat out on his back and snoring softly. He's still beautiful, but to see him like this adds a good dose of reality to the picture, as his mouth is half way open and he's drooling a little on one side. Rufus is so pleased that he's here and not already a missing person, that he chuckles a little despite his headache.

"It's a relief to see you in such good spirits, all things considered," Tseng's voice states, and Rufus almost gives himself whiplash turning towards the voice. Tseng is sitting in a chair beside the bed behind him, immaculate as always, but he's definitely not happy. He's not yelling yet though, and Rufus figures that has to be a good sign.

"Thank you," Rufus states, because he truly is thankful Kunsel is here, and Tseng nods his understanding. Its part of what Rufus loves about him, how he always knows what Rufus means, without him having to spell it out.

"I spoke with the youth before he went to sleep. He was helpful, and has agreed to testify for us, if the need arises," Tseng adds, and Rufus can't help glancing over at Kunsel again.

"He was just... the bait. He never tried to hurt me," Rufus murmurs, trying hard to articulate his reasons for wanting the youth spared. It's hard to even give this much, because a part of him had been hoping that his attempts to flirt with Tseng in the past had been misunderstood. It's a hard reality to swallow that Tseng must know, and just not be interested, because if those idiots knew his preferences, than the Turks certainly know too.

"He said the same. He's been very insistent that you ordered him to stay by your side," Tseng adds, and there's a strange lilt to his voice that captures Rufus' curiosity. 

"I made him promise. I didn't want you killing him before I had the chance to defend him," Rufus explains, sitting up and turning his back on Kunsel to face Tseng.

"No need. He is an orphan who lives in the slums, and makes his living doing odd jobs. Seeing as he's Wutain, it would be almost impossible for him to find decent employment. Your attackers paid him quite a generous amount, up front, for his services in this case," Tseng explained.

"So what happens now?" Rufus asks cautiously.

"Sending him back to the slums isn't an option. We need him alive testify for us, and the families of your attackers would try to prevent that. Your two assailants are both from influential families, and their deaths are not so easily covered up as most others. While we do have the video, we have decided no to use it as evidence, as allowing your father to find out the details would present even more problems. We have instead devised a more suitable set of events that do not incriminate you in any way, and Kunsel has already memorized them. His being Wutain works in our favor in this case, as the public will believe he has no love for Shinra because of the war, so his testimony will be convincing."

"Are we paying him too now?" Rufus asks, frowning at the possibility. He's not even sure why the thought upsets him, but it does.

"No, he refused any monetary reparations, so I took the liberty of offering him an alternative path of employment. He accepted, quite eagerly. Before I sign off on it though, I want you to tell me what is exactly going on between the two of you," Tseng states a little irritably. 

That strange lilt is back in Tseng's tone again, and Rufus can't help but feel a little hopeful that it might be jealousy... as unlikely as it may be. He needs more clarity on its cause so he decides to poke around the issue a little more.

"You saw the video, yes?" the blond asks, carefully watching Tseng's reaction. The Turk's jaw clenches and Rufus' heartbeat increases. It's not much, and it could just be plain annoyance at his charge, but maybe.... "Is that why you're so angry with me?"

"I'm not angry," Tseng retorts, but when he looks away unable to meet Rufus' eyes, the blond has to bite down on his lip to stop himself smiling. He's waited so long for a sign, and finally he has a speck of hope. How can he resist pushing for something more tangible?

"Good, because it'll be pretty silly if you were, considering they used him for bait because he looks so much like you," Rufus casually adds, trying not to react when Tseng suddenly jerks back to stare at him. "I am curious to know how they found out that I am attracted to you though."

"Reno insists it is obvious," Tseng replies, but he sounds a little mystified himself, as if he still doesn't quite believe it.

Rufus almost face palms at the realization that it seems everybody knew except for Tseng.

"How could you not know? I've been flirting shamelessly with you for months!" Rufus blurts out, suddenly getting rather annoyed by the whole situation. "You're a damn Turk! You're supposed to notice this kind of thing."

"Not exactly _this_ kind of thing," Tseng murmurs defensively, looking more uncomfortable than Rufus has ever seen him before. It would be cute if he wasn't so annoyed with the Turk at the moment.

"I think I see it now," Kunsel suddenly states, leaning up against Rufus' back and resting his chin on blond's shoulder. 

Rufus had felt the bed move as the other man sat up, so he isn't surprised... even if the body leaning against him is very naked at the present time. Tseng on the other hand looks completely startled and it is only then that Rufus realizes that he is naked too... and the blanket that had been covering this fact has slipped away with Kunsel's movements. 

"What do you see?" Rufus asks Kunsel, leaning back against his new friend to reveal himself a little more to Tseng. The Turk's eyes drop instantly to take in the exposed areas of Rufus' body, and the blond can't help but be thrilled by his interest.

"Why you want him. He's very handsome, obviously, but he's also endearingly clueless," Kunsel explains, and Rufus can't help but chuckle at how offended Tseng looks at the remark.

"I am neither endearing, nor clueless," Tseng growls, and Rufus is sure his cheeks have reddened a little. "And do I have to remind you that I am technically your boss now, Kunsel? Pissing me off is not in your best interest."

"Awe, but you look so hot when you're all worked up, Sir," Kunsel teases, turning his head to lay a kiss behind Rufus' ear.

Tseng's eyes darken with murderous intent and for some reason, it's so funny in the moment instead of scary. Rufus can't stop laughing and it brings tears to his eyes as Kunsel laughs with him and they both tumble back into the bed.

"I have a feeling you're going to make Reno appear cooperative," Tseng mutters, but it only makes the two youths on the bed laugh more.

***.***

Six months later the investigation into the two youths' deaths is closed, and the Turks have been cleared of any wrong doing in their execution. Kunsel was flawless in giving his testimony, and is now well into his soldier training with nobody the wiser that he is already employed by Shinra as a Turk sleeper agent. It was a brilliant idea of Tseng's, to have one of their own join Soldier and keep an eye on the department from the inside, and Rufus couldn't be prouder of him, or Kunsel for that matter.

Despite being Wutain, the youth is fitting in well and has already made friends with one of the up and coming Soldiers, Zack Fair. It's gotten him in with the right crowds to keep an eye on the important players of Soldier, and it looks as if he will quickly advance through the ranks.

There were a few problems at first, but Kunsel had come up with his own solution to the inevitable racism he faced and it had been almost laughably simple. He simply kept his helmet on most of the time and cut his hair, and with all the senior ranks knowing the reasons behind it, nobody ever insisted he take it off.

Rufus and he didn't get to meet up often, but they kept in touch through messages on the PHS, Kunsel having taken to the device like he'd been born with one in his hand. It was also the way he fed information to Tseng, who had been pleased already with the amount of information Kunsel collected continuously. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" a deep voice purrs, jolting Rufus from his ponderings as strong arms wrap around his waist and a firm body presses against him from behind. It's a beautiful morning, and as Rufus keeps his eyes to the window, gazing out over his future city, he can't help but smile with how everything has just slipped into place.

"It's only 7am. I still have time," Rufus insists, pressing his bottom back against Tseng and feeling the older man's hardness there. Tseng has the day off, as he'd been on a mission for the last seven days, and only returned late last night just in time to fall into Rufus' bed and sleep.

The tongue licking up the side of Rufus' neck isn't all that convincing a case that he should stop dallying though, and Rufus exhales, closing his eyes and tilting his head to one side.

"Not very professional behavior, sir," Tseng whispers in his ear before biting his earlobe. Rufus can't help but whimper as those hips begin to push against him slowly, the rhythm more of a tease than anything else... but it still completely seduces him.

"Maybe... maybe I should take the day off," Rufus gasps as one of Tseng's hands creeps down and squeezes his cock through his pajama pants. "Then you can teach me... the error of my ways."

"I do hope you're a slow learner," Tseng murmurs as he turns Rufus around and kisses him. Lost in those lips, Rufus can't help but agree.

***.***


End file.
